


Game 7

by wedelia



Series: Zimbits fluff [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Update Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedelia/pseuds/wedelia
Summary: Jack knows going into Game 7 that there are a handful of ways this could end.





	1. Pre-Game

Jack knows going into Game 7 that there are a handful of ways this could end. He could take a penalty that costs his team the game, he could be the one who draws the penalty that costs the other team the game, he could earn an assist on the game-winning goal, he could be watching from across the ice while one of the Schooners scores the game-winning goal….

There are so many variables that go into a hockey game. One thing’s not variable, though, and thinking about it gives Jack a kind of happy, settled feeling underneath the pregame jitters.

As he wraps tape around his stick just-so, he thinks about Bits - and he has this gut feeling that Eric’s it for him. A constant. A fixed point. Because no matter how tonight’s game goes, there’s only one way Jack’s night will end: he’ll fall asleep with Bitty beside him.

Then he’ll wake up in the morning to watch the way Bits wrinkles his nose when he feels the sunlight on his face.

And this would be blasphemy to Jack’s younger self, but he thinks deep-down that it doesn’t matter that much, really, if he wins the Stanley Cup today or next season or not at all, because he already has the smell of Bitty’s baking in his kitchen and the sound of Bits singing pop music in the shower and that soft note in Bits’ voice when he calls Jack sweetpea and that kind of buzzing contentment Jack gets in his chest every time he thinks about having Bits to come home to. And that would be enough.

Jack blinks, kind of startled, and thinks, _Oh. I want to marry him._


	2. Post-Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Jack thinks that kissing Bittle is a lot like playing hockey.

Sometimes Jack thinks that kissing Bittle is a lot like playing hockey. And it has been since that first time, a lifetime ago:

 

“Oh my _goodness_ \-- why are -- is everything alright _?_ You’re outta breath! You could have texted --” said Bittle all in a rush, flustered.

“Bitty,” Jack interrupted, not knowing what he was going to say next but knowing that he needed to say _something._

There was a pause. Jack took in the wide-eyed way Bitty looked at him and thought, _this is it, Zimmermann, time to take your shot._

Then they were kissing.

 

_This is like scoring a goal in the playoffs,_ Jack thought the first time he and Bitty kissed.

When the kiss deepened, he thought, _this is like netting a hat trick._ _  
_

Then he pulled back a little to catch his breath, his thumb still pressed against Bittle's cheek, and Bittle'd got this dazed, happy look on his face that Jack would feel smug about causing if he wasn't so busy being elated. He smiled at Bitty, leaning in for another kiss (and hopefully another and another and another), and thought, _this is like bringing home the Stanley Cup._

 

"Kiss me," Bits says, soft.

Jack's heart is racing from the excitement of _winning the Stanley Cup_ (!!!) but now also from the idea of following Bittle's instruction. He looks down at his boyfriend - Eric's flushed cheeks and sweet smile and the expectant flutter of his eyelashes - and suddenly he can't imagine doing anything _but_ kiss him.

_This is it, Zimmermann, take your shot,_ Jack thinks, grinning.

 

 


End file.
